


The Next Right Thing

by PrincessPunzie97



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), F/F, F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPunzie97/pseuds/PrincessPunzie97
Summary: After Anna succeeds in having the dam destroyed, Elsa does not unfreeze. With Arendelle flooded, and the Northuldra people freed, Anna must navigate unchartered waters as Queen of Arendelle, except in this canon divergence, she must do it without her sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. When the Dam Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts immediately after the dam in the Enchanted Forest is broken. Anna, Kristoff, and the formerly trapped Arendellian and Northuldra people are at the edge of the forest. And now Anna, fully realizing the weight now on her shoulders as the next Queen of Arendelle, contemplates just what is the next right thing to do?
> 
> Part 1: All Is Lost

A cool autumn breeze blew through Anna’s locks of fiery bronze hair, now shimmering brightly underneath the newly cleared sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of contemplation.

_ Elsa. What happened? Where are you? Why did you have to leave us? _

Anna already knew deep in her heart most of the answers to the questions she asked, maybe not the specifics, but the truth at the very least. But one question still lingered on her mind:

_ Why did you have to leave me? _

She quickly buried the selfish thought deep down. She couldn’t afford to think about just herself anymore. Arendelle was likely in ruins, and their, no,  _ her  _ people would need someone to help them through this. And the line of succession was clear as the sky they stood under. Anna would be crowned as the next Queen of Arendelle, and she had to put on a brave face for the many less brave faces that would look to her for guidance in the uncertain times ahead.

A second breeze, this time one not quite so natural gently ruffled Anna’s hair.

“Gale?” With everything that had happened, she had almost forgotten about the fiesty wind spirit. Which seemed to be trying to get her attention.

“What is it?” The spirit spun up a group of tiny water droplets from the dew in the grass, and into the air, forming the rough pattern of a snowflake.

_ Could it be?  _ Anna’s mind began to race with too many emotions too define. “Show me.”

Gale led Anna down to the beach, right at the water's edge where to ocean reached as far as the eye could see and beyond. Anna looked out into the horizon, but saw nothing. She looked skyward for her otherworldly friend, “What Gale? What are you trying to show me?” And then she heard the voice.

_ Ah-ah ah-ah _

It was feint, but there was no mistaking that it was there. And it wasn’t just any voice, it was  _ her  _ voice.  _ Elsa’s voice. _

Anna stared off into the horizon for what felt like forever and a day. Hoping against all hope she would somehow see the shape of her elder sister gliding across the water on a sheet of ice. And yet there wasn’t. And the voice did not call again, however Anna heard the echo of it in her mind, like a ghostly bell ringing on and on, quieter and quieter until it was gone.

“Anna?!?” Kristoff’s worried voice snapped her out of the trance-like state.

“Kristoff, I’m down here!” She called back. Kristoff appeared at the top of the ledge leading down to the beach. He quickly hopped down and rushed to Anna’s side, eyes wide with concern. “Hey, are you okay?”, he asked.

Anna blinked back the tears that had been welling up in her eyes, looking again at the horizon and then back at her devoted boyfriend. “No,” she said with some resolve, “But we can deal with that later. My people need me, so let’s go bring them home.”

Kristoff nodded in agreement, wisely keeping the ring he had bought out of sight.  _ Now is not the time.  _

Anna took one last look over her shoulder, at the great vast horizon, at the ocean that had, in one way or another, claimed the life of the person she held most dear above anything else in this world. And at last she turned her head forward, to become Queen of Arendelle.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff return to the people of Arendelle with dark tidings and a message of hope.

The ride back down to Arendelle was a somber one. Neither Kristoff nor Anna had much to say, as both were trying to process everything that happened, and everything that was going to happen.

Kristoff wanted so desperately to say something to Anna to lift the burden that was now on her shoulders, but he just couldn’t find the words. She had lost her sister. Her last familial tie in this world, gone. Now she was all that remained of Arendelle’s royal family, and nothing he could say right now would take that pain away. But he knew that Anna was strong, and she would forge ahead just as she had done in the forest, and be back to her usual self with time. _ Or at least I hope she will be. _

Anna meanwhile was preparing herself for the two monumental tasks ahead of her.

First and foremost was gathering the people of Arendelle and temporarily relocating them to the Enchanted Forest, which the Northuldra people had kindly offered to share their land to help provide shelter and live alongside them until they were able to finish construction of a new Arendelle.

_ And this time,  _ Anna thought, _ we’re putting it somewhere less prone to flooding. _

The second and equally difficult task, was telling these people what had transpired in the last three days. The destruction of Arendelle, while directly Anna’s doing, was an indirect consequence of King Runeard’s fear and betrayal of the Northuldra people. He killed their leader in cold blood. And Queen Elsa, her sister, had died giving everything she had to reveal the truth of it all. How could she tell these people that their homes and livelihoods were taken away because of her grandfather? And that they should then trust her?

_ But I must tell them everything. Because hiding the truth and the fear of it, is what brought us to where we are now. Elsa would not have wanted that. _

“Kristoff, when we get home, our first priority is to get our people to safety. But before we bring them up North, I need to tell them  _ everything _ .”

Kristoff looked into Anna’s eyes and saw the conflicting pain and determination in them, “Alright, it won’t be easy for them to hear, but I think they deserve to, you’re doing the right thing. You’re their queen, and I think they’ll see that you have their best interests at heart.”

Anna looked away and gazed off into the glowing autumn sky, “I’m not their queen yet...”

“Hey,” her boyfriend said with a warm and loving tone, “You are. And you’ve got this.”

Anna smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said.

And on they went, to continue the rest of the journey home. It was largely uneventful, and the weather was very fair considering the time of year. And then, just with the setting of the sun, they arrived at the top of the cliffside overlooking Arendelle.

As they approached, the first thing they noticed was how decimated the kingdom looked. Most of the buildings and structures were in ruins, and whatever wasn’t underwater wasn’t going to last much longer anyways. Grand Pabbie saw the carriage coming down the hillside towards them and began rolling their way. Several others took notice not only of the return of Princess Anna, but the absence of Queen Elsa, and also began to head towards them.

Anna saw Grand Pabbie rolling ahead of the gathering crowd, and took a deep breath.  _ It’s time, come on Anna, you can do this. _

“Princess Anna, it is so good to see you again dear,” Pabbie beamed, “The kingdom was hit by massive wave, and everyone has been so worried about you and your sister... Where... is Queen Elsa?”

A shadow flickered across Anna’s expression, but her voice was steady, “Gather everyone, and I’ll explain everything.”

  
  


When the last of the Arendellians had been rounded up, amid a quiet chatter of the questions on everyone’s minds, “ _ Where is Queen Elsa? What are we going to do now? Where will we live? Are we safe?”,  _ creating an anxious buzz in the air around them. Anna and Kristoff could sense the tension and gave each other a reassuring glance and a nod.

“People of Arendelle,” Anna began, “I want you to know first and foremost that you are safe. The spirits of nature are no longer angry, so you may rest easy. The kingdom’s flooding was my doing, but I did it to right the wrong that my grandfather, King Runeard, committed many years ago.” And so she told them of the great dam that was a trick to weaken the Northuldra lands, and the murder of their leader at Runeard’s hands. Which led to the spirits anger towards them. She also told them of her mother, Queen Iduna being Northuldra, which is partially why Elsa had been born with magical powers. And then, “We learned this truth when our Queen,  _ my sister _ Elsa, died discovering it.” A murmur went through the crowd, and tears came quickly to many eyes. “She gave everything she had so that we and the Northuldra could live safe and in peace. Two peoples, united by love. And we owe it to her to do our best, and to keep moving forward. It won’t be easy. A hard path lies ahead of us, but together we will endure and rebuild Arendelle anew, together we are strong. I can’t change what my grandfather did, but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to be the leader you deserve, the  _ Queen _ you deserve, like my sister Elsa. But only if you will have me...”

The crowd sat in a deep silence for what felt like an eon. And then,  _ “We’re with you Queen Anna!”  _ slowly but surely,  _ “You are our Queen!”,  _ the crowd began to acknowledge their leader.  _ “We’ll stand with you your highness!” _

Anna, overwhelmed by the support of the people she had come to know so well over the last few years, let the tears flow freely, but this time she wore a smile across her face, “Thank you,” she said, “Thank you everyone. I won’t let you down.”

Kristoff brought Anna into a warm embrace. “I told you,” and after a soft jab into his side from his love, gave a hearty chuckle.

After she was able to compose herself, she looked back to her people. “We will have time to mourn. I promise you that. But first we must ensure our survival. Tomorrow we will journey North together, as the Northuldra have kindly offered to share their land with us until we can rebuild our kingdom. So get some sleep tonight, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.”


	3. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Anna, Kristoff, and the people of Arendelle begin the journey North to the Northuldra lands.

At dawn, the kingdom’s citizens had packed what little they had with them onto horse drawn carts, and with Kristoff’s family certain that Queen Anna had the reigns from here as they rolled on home, the people of Arendelle began the long trek North towards the Northuldra lands. At the same time, two carrier pigeons headed off to the sou

Anna and Kristoff were pulled by Sven on the same sleigh they had used on their previous journey.  _ When Elsa was still with us...  _ Anna thought, her mind drifting a bit until she shook her head and shook the thought away as well.  _ No. I can’t think about that right now. Our- my people need me. They believe in me and trust me to guide them. And I  _ **_will not_ ** _ let them down. _ Sven looked back at Anna, sensing her momentary unease.

“ _ Don’t worry Anna _ ,” Kristoff spoke for Sven, “ _ Everyone will be ok. _ ” Anna smiled and reached out to give Sven a light scratch on the back while eyeing Kristoff out of the side of her vision, “Thank you Sven. Yes they will be.”

Anna adjusted her position on the sleigh, and turned to face Kristoff. “So... I have some ideas for what we’re going to do...” She trailed off, and Kristoff looked at her eyebrows arched. Anna flushed slightly and realized she needed to finish her thought, “For the Kingdom I mean. I think when we rebuild it, we should do it somewhere... slightly less prone to being flooded,” she chuckled lightly, and then, “I'm thinking, if the Northuldra allow it, on building it on our side of where the dam was. With a bridge between the two sides. Something that shows our people are in this together now. Since a dam divided us, a bridge could unite us.”

Kristoff smiled, “Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are? Because you really are.” Anna blushed and said with a mischievous look, “You could say it a few more times if you’d like. I wouldn’t mind.”

“As you wish, your majesty. I am at your command.” Kristoff said with the mock obedience evident in his voice. They shared a few moments of laughter at the insinuations just made, and then Anna resumed business as usual. “If the Northuldra don’t feel comfortable with that idea though, we could always rebuild along the cliffside somewhere. Although I think it would be best if we avoided any views that overlooked the old kingdom. The last thing everyone needs is a glaring reminder of the homes they lost because of our family. It would only serve to divide us when we need to stand together.” Anna said the last few statements with a certain authority to them.  _ As different as they are, _ Kristoff observed,  _ Anna can sometimes be very much like her sister, which means Arendelle is in very capable hands. _

They rode onward throughout the day, as Anna delved into some of the more intricate details of Arendelle’s rebuild. Including her plans for the new royal palace, incorporating designs and decorations that reflected her family’s two lineages. And quite wisely, omitting any paintings or busts of a certain terrible grandfather. “But I don’t want to erase him,” Anna said, “People should remember who he is and what he did. We can’t ignore our history. But we shouldn’t honor him either, he might’ve been king in title, but his actions were not those of a true leader.” The day turned quickly to night, and Anna drifted off into a deep sleep.

But it was not a dreamless sleep.

Anna stood on a beach. It was dark and cold, a storm sent waves crashing against the shore. She realized she was naked, and a cold breeze chilled her to the bone, causing her to shiver. She looked out at the raging sea, and could just make out the faint shape of something caught in a wave. And then she heard it: “ _ ANNA!” _

Anna jumped at the sound. “Elsa!” Anna cried out, and as if by instinct, she sprinted towards the ocean, desperate to reach her sister. She swam against the waves, but try as she might they kept pushing her back to shore. Elsa’s plea came fainter this time, “Anna!”

The younger sister mustered all the strength she had left and swam again into the ocean, but it was not enough, a monstrous wave threw her back against the shore. She gasped for air and looked out into the vast sea, and Elsa was nowhere to be seen. “ELSA!” Anna screamed, her throat sore and voice ragged. Tears poured from her like rivers, “ELSA!”

Anna jolted awake to a dark sky, and to see Kristoff holding her in his arms, a look of deep concern across his features. “Anna?! Hey, it’s okay,” he said in a gentle tone, “You’re alright. I’ve got you.” Anna regained her bearing, her face wet and sore from crying. She buried it into Kristoff’s chest, as he stroked the back of her head, and she let herself be calmed into a temporary state of peace. This time she drifted back to sleep, more from exhaustion than anything, and this time she did not dream.


	4. Sanctuary

“Yes.”

The Queen of Arendelle took a moment to register the response and then, “Wait, what?” She still wasn’t sure what to say. Yelena, still smiling said, “My answer is yes. I think the idea for replacing the dam with a bridge is a beautiful idea. And it would be wonderful to have our neighbors so close by, especially since you are one of our own. You’re family.”

“Wow,” Anna stumbled, “Here I was thinking you were gonna be at least hesitant about the whole thing. And I had thought up all these reasons to try and convince you, but I guess you already beat me to it.” She giggled merrily and beamed at the Northuldra leader. “Thank you so much, our people will always be in your debt for this.”

“No,” Yelena replied, “No debt is necessary. This is simply the right thing to do, for both of our peoples.” Anna’s smile grew even bigger, “Thank you. Again.”

Anna returned to her tent, her temporary  _ royal _ quarters until they could build something a bit more permanent in the coming months.  _ That’s one thing I think I miss more than anything,  _ Anna mused to herself,  _ An actual bedroom with an actual bed to sleep in. _ Kristoff was already waiting for her when she returned, bright eyes showing his eagerness to hear what news she brought from her meeting with Yelena.

Anna stood there for a moment, not realizing the awkward silence between them. “Sooooooo...” Kristoff began, “What happened?”

Anna broke out in a triumphant smile, “She said yes! Arendelle will be rebuilt across the water with a bridge uniting our people.” Kristoff jumped up and excitedly ran to embrace Anna, “That’s amazing! The people are going to be so happy to hear that. Everyone will finally be able to start building their homes.” They stayed like that for the longest of moments. Enjoying each other’s warmth and embracing the happiness of the moment. Something much needed for both of them given the circumstances. After another long moment Anna spoke, “It’s time to gather everyone and spread the good news. Also, there’s a lot planning to do. We’re going to have to draw up blueprints for a new castle, and I have a few ideas for some more... intricate details...”

And so they gathered all the people of Arendelle yet again. Anna told them of the Northuldra’s kindness in allowing them to rebuild Arendelle on their lands, and her hope that the rift created by the damn her grandfather built, would be mended by a bridge closing the divide between both their lands and their people. Queen Anna spent the rest of the day and a good part of the evening working out some of the finer details of the reconstruction of Arendelle. And then as night fell, the Queen retired to her tent to find rest. Yet unfortunately for her, darkness found her instead.

  
  


The raging waves crashed into Anna. She fought and swam with all her might, but each time she tried to catch her breath, yet another wave threw her and pulled her under the surface of the sea.

“ _ Anna _ !” Came the faint cry of her sister, calling out from somewhere nearby. The younger sister turned toward the sound, and as she came to the surface of the water for the briefest of moments she caught a glimpse of Elsa, standing back on the shoreline well beyond her reach. And then the waves pulled her under again. Anna tried to scream, a desperate attempt to reach out to her sister in the hopes that she would somehow be saved. But instead of letting out a scream, she let in the sea into her lungs, filling her and choking out any chance of calling for help. And this time Anna did not reach the surface, as she began to sink, being pulled further down, she sunk deeper and deeper as the blackness of the ocean swallowed her.

Anna awoke to find herself in her tent, her nightgown soaked through with sweat, and her face coated with tears and mucus. Both of which continued to pour forth as she buried her face into her pillow, pouring out all the raw emotion she had left until she fell into a dreamless sleep courtesy of her exhaustion.

In the following week, construction would begin on the homes and buildings of the new Arendelle. And Queen Anna would more often than not spend her nights in a tormented sleep, haunted by the ghost of her lost sibling. Eventually growing tired of the constant nightmares, she decided to buck tradition, and asked Kristoff to sleep with her. While the nightmares did not cease, Anna felt grateful to awake to the warm, gentle form of her lover, which did ease the pain in her heart as the weeks turned into months.

Anna knew it would not be long before Arendelle began to rise again, and when it did, they would need their Queen. She only hoped that she could hide away and ignore the persistent spectral form of her lost sister that haunted her dreams, enough to lead their people wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I know it’s a shorter chapter, but 5 and 6 are already much longer. Also, starting with the next chapter there will be lots of NSFW sprinkled throughout, especially in Chapter 6.


	5. Nightmares

Two Months Later

Time passed quickly, and autumn changed to winter. Arendelle was slowly but surely rising again. Most of the homes had been completed, but many of the shops and the pathways that would be needed were yet to be built. The winter’s first snow had fallen a few days prior, and with a blanket of snow atop everything, the decision was made to hold off on further construction until the snow had melted away enough so as not to be an obstacle. The new royal castle was also rising as well, and while it was quite a long way off from being finished, one of the bedrooms and some of the smaller rooms had been completed, which allowed Queen Anna the chance to sleep in an actual bed in an actual room.

Anna, clad in only her nightgown, sat in a chair by the fireplace which crackled every so often, an indication of the warmth it was flooding the room with. But other than that there was just silence, and Anna relished in it. It was a rare moment of tranquility for her, and so she was going to enjoy it as much as she could.  _ We’ve come so far. In such a short amount of time. _ She thought,  _ Oh Elsa... I don’t know what you would have done, but I hope you would’ve been proud of me. I hope I can be half the queen you were...  _ Anna closed her eyes, and saw the memory of her sister, her features as clear as the last time she saw her. She remembered the last night they spent in the castle together, and how worried Elsa had looked. But also how beautiful she was, and when Anna had pulled her close and held her in her arms. She remembered the simultaneous coolness and warmth from holding her sleeping form, and the way looking at her made her heart flutter. A cascade of butterflies that she wanted so desperately to free, but would never get the chance, so she shifted Elsa till she was comfortably asleep on the pillow next to her, and she fell back into a deep sleep.

Anna opened her eyes from the reverie and readjusted to her surroundings. No tears lined her eyes, but a certain warmth had blossomed in her lower abdomen while she had sat there lost in memory, and she realized that it had brought a dampness with it as well that made her blush a deep crimson despite the fact that there was no one around to notice. She shifted slightly and could tell instantly that she had perhaps become a little  _ too _ lost in thought.  _ Oh Elsa how I wish I could’ve- _

A gentle knock came at her door, and Anna almost jumped out of her chair at the sudden noise despite its soft nature. She half composed herself, trying to ignore the feelings she had almost lost herself in moments ago, and cleared her throat, “Who is it?”

“It’s just me.” Came Kristoff’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Anna giggled, “Come in.” Kristoff came into the room and closed the door behind him. “You know,” the Queen said, “You don’t really have to wait to be invited in. It’s not like anyone would really care at this point. It’s not like it’s anymore scandalous than us sleeping together.” Although she was silently grateful he did, otherwise in a few more moments he may have stumbled onto quite the  _ interesting _ scene.

Kristoff chuckled lightly and moved across the room to embrace Anna in a warm and gentle hug. “I know... Well maybe I just like you telling me what to do.” He said somewhat slyly, and Anna, still quite  _ ready _ replied, “Ohhhh really?” She pulled back from the embrace to smirk at him mischievously, “You like when your Queen orders you around?”

Kristoff’s expression hid nothing from Anna as he heard the seductive undertones in what she had just said. And after a moment of looking into her eyes and seeing the  _ desire _ there, he spoke. “Yes I do. What do you command of me,  _ your majesty _ ?”

Anna leaned forward to whisper into his ear, her breathing already quickened and her voice changed ever so slightly, “I want you to kiss me...” she hesitated for only a moment before choking out the last part with restraint, “ _ Everywhere.” _ Kristoff wasted no time, and kissed Anna on the edge of where her jawline met her neck, causing her to exhale sharply. He followed this with a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, and then to just above her breasts. Kristoff hesitated for only a moment before trailing more kisses down her, kissing her erect nipples that were proudly protruding through the thin fabric of her nightgown. The momentary warmth she experienced earlier came flooding back to her, as she felt her underwear begin to soak through completely.

“Please...” Anna managed to squeak out, “Keep going...” Her lover happily obliged, and pulled up the hem of her nightgown till it was just above her thighs, and began placing kisses along the inside of both of her thighs, getting closer and closer to what lay hidden only behind a single pair of lace panties.  _ Oh my god...  _ She thought to herself,  _ I didn’t... realize... how  _ **_much_ ** _ I needed this... _

Kristoff’s kisses reached the last obstacle separating him from pleasing his queen, and gently slid his fingers into the waistline of her panties and pulled them off as she lifted herself momentarily to aid his endeavor. Tossing them away and reassuming his position between Anna’s thighs, her legs now spread wide inviting him in. They exchanged a look, and Anna simply nodded hurriedly, her body aching with her need to feel her sex devoured. Kristoff leaned in and slid his tongue slowly over her swollen lips, sending a shudder of pleasure through Anna. 

She reached out and gently pulled him in closer, and taking the hint he began lapping away at the juices leaking from her, pushing his tongue into her with a gentle ferocity. Finding her clitoris with his tongue he flicked it over and over with the occasional suckle as he began to quicken his pace. Anna’s eyes were shut, her breathing rapid as she arched into her devoted lover’s kiss.  _ Yes... yes... please...  _ And for a brief moment she opened her eyes.

And saw Elsa. And then she blinked. And all the memories of her sister came flooding back to her, the feelings of grief with them.

“NOOOOOO!”, she screamed and jumped back, knocking Kristoff forward and herself backwards in the chair. She hit the ground, her head banging against the floorboards, and in an instant the room went silent.

Kristoff was at her side in an instant, cradling her as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.. “Anna! Anna what happened? Are you okay? I’m so sorry. Whatever happened I’m sorry!”

“No...” Anna choked out between sobs, “I’m... S-sorry... I just... I just can’t...” She clutched onto Kristoff tighter. “It’s okay,” he said, “It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“I...” Anna croaked, “I miss  _ Elsa _ ...” The last word slipped past her lips as barely more than a whisper, before she was overcome with emotion yet again and began sobbing again.

Kristoff was unsure of what to say, he didn’t have the words to soothe the pain of what Anna must have been going through. So he did what he could, and held her close. Eventually the tears ceased, and Anna, drained entirely of energy, nudged Kristoff to signal that they should probably move to the bed. He gingerly picked her up and laid her in her bed, climbing up next to her and holding her hand, as she closed her eyes, and sleep overcame her, and the dreams with them.

  
  


Anna was in Arendelle,looking out of a castle window. She could see a ship leaving the fjord, her  _ parents _ ship. And then she remembered just what day it was. “No...” This was the day that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna set sail for The Dark Sea, in search of the source of Elsa’s powers. “Mom! Dad!” She cried out, a hand reaching out in a pointless desperation to prevent what had already happened. She leaned forward just a bit too far, and then she was falling, the ground below racing towards her and then everything went black.

Now she stood on the beach looking out at The Dark Sea again. And images flashed through her mind. A horse made of water gliding atop the waves. An island.  _ No, a glacier. _ Massive and sitting in the middle of the sea. A word floated through her mind.  _ Ahtohallan...  _ And then she was standing in a pitch black void, and it was  _ cold _ . And then she felt arms wrap around her in a cool embrace, looking down to see that they were arms she had seen so many times before that there was no doubt who they belonged to. And the voice from her spoke into her ear, “Anna... I love you...”

  
  


Anna awoke with a start, her breath shallow. She sat there for a moment, gaining her bearings and remembering where she was. In bed, in the new castle. She looked over to see Kristoff’s form sleeping peacefully beside her.  _ Thank you Kristoff. Even though you don’t understand, you’re still there for me.  _ Anna laid back down, trying to find a comfortable position to rest, knowing full well that she was not falling back asleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the angst show: We get to see things on the... sunny side XD (Punzie is coming)


End file.
